


The Beginning of the Story (with a small amount of glory)

by im_dying_inside



Series: Teenagers and Quests (are the very best) [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_dying_inside/pseuds/im_dying_inside
Summary: Katherine Pulitzer didn't always love her brother. Before he came, she hated the very idea of him. But over the years, her relationship with him fluctuated. They would be best friends one day, enemies the next. Follow Katherine and Antonio's childhood throughout the years as they grow older, and more exposed to the world.





	1. I Don’t Want A Baby Sibling (i’m the baby of the family)

**Author's Note:**

> A cute lil four parter that's roughly 500 words per chapter. It's the first part of the four "prologue" stories I've planned out. I'll probably update Sons and Kings or post the next prologue story before updating this one. 
> 
> Y'all already know it...  
> EnjOY OR DONT

Princess Katherine had already made up her mind. She did  _ not  _ want a baby sibling. No thank you, that does  _ not  _ sound fun. But it was still happening. Which made Katherine angry. She doesn’t like to feel angry. “Mama I don’ wanna brother or sister!” she exclaimed, pounding her tiny fists on the floor. “I’m happy right now, with just me, you, and Papa! I don’t want a new baby.”

The queen, Kate Pulitzer kneeled down to her daughter’s position on the floor. “Sweetie, I can’t change the situation, no matter how loud you yell. But I know that once the baby comes, you’ll love him more than anything else,” she reassured her daughter. 

But Katherine wasn’t having it. She let out a few stray sniffles, and sat up. “You’re the queen! Change it!” she cried, before collapsing onto the floor again. Kate rolled her eyes at her daughter’s dramatics, but wasn’t that surprised. After all, her husband had a similar flair for the dramatics. “Change it, Mama! Change it! Change it!”

One of the maids, a fat woman with thinning hair, rushed over to Katherine. “Princess, please, get off of the floor!” the maid exclaimed, reaching to grab the girl. “Your mother is getting tired of all this whining!” 

“I’m perfectly fine with it, thank you very much,” Kate replied, adding a small amount of edge to her voice. She was a mother through and through, she wasn’t going to get tired out by some usual childhood complaints. 

The maid nodded, looking rather embarrassed with herself. Kate didn’t care, however. She was the queen of Manhattan, and if a maid implied that she couldn’t handle a basic temper tantrum, she’d say something about it. Katherine was still on the floor, but her legs weren’t kicking with anger anymore. It was more like a series of weak flailing movements, and then staying still. 

Kate patted Katherine’s hair, making sure her fingers didn’t catch in the ringlets. “Katherine, honey. I remember that my siblings didn’t want another sister,” Katherine stopped crying. “In fact, I remember my older brother tried to trade me away,” Kate continued, scooping up her daughter from the floor. “He went down to the post office, and handed me over to the mailman. Of course, he took me home right away…”

Katherine snuggled into her mama’s arms, rather tired with the whole ordeal. “Mama, did that really happen?” she asked her mother, eyes wide with excitement. Her mother chuckled, and booped Katherine on the nose. 

“Of course it did, sweetheart! When have I ever lied to you?” Kate asked, pretending to be scandalized. 

“Never!” Katherine exclaimed, not wanting to upset her mama. “Never ever in a million years! Why’d Unca Willie try to mail you away?” she asked. “Did he wanna send ya to papa?” 

Ignoring the stares of her maids, Kate Pulitzer laughed, and continued walking down the cold halls of the Empire castle. She really should invest in some new tapestries and vases, the halls are rather blank. As Katherine began to fall asleep in her arms, she heard the young girl murmur something. 

“I’m not gonna trade my baby in,” she whispered, her eyes gently closing. “Never ever,”

The queen walked with her child in her arms all the way to Katherine’s room. The nanny, Agatha, was waiting with a book for the young princess to read. Kate pointed to Katherine, and Agatha nodded, moving to take the princess from her mother. “Thank you, Agatha,” Kate whispered, before leaving the room. “Sleep tight Katherine, your baby sibling is on the way.” 


	2. Why Do People Stare At My Brother (why don’t they stare at me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part in a four part series following Katherine and Antonio's childhood

Katherine was seven now, and rather precocious. She noticed things that she hadn’t seen before. Like the way her papa stares at Tonio, but doesn’t stare at her. A small part of her wonders why her papa pays so much attention to Tonio. Was she not good enough anymore? There wasn’t really time to question things, because Katherine had to rescue her brother from a tree. 

“Tonio, get down from there!” Katherine shouted, standing in the royal garden. Her five year old baby brother, Antonio, was sitting on a branch, holding a cigar. “Where’d you get a cigar? You’re not supposed to smoke those! You’re five!” Katherine exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

Tonio just sighed, and stared at his sister. “Relax Kitty, I’se is gonna be fine!” he replied, lazily moving the cigar around. “I ain’t gonna light the cigar, I just wanted something to chew on!” Katherine shook her head at her brother’s antics. 

“You know Agatha’s not gonna be happy with you,” Katherine warned her brother, before stomping off to find her nanny. “Agatha! Agatha!” she cried, running down the halls of the Empire Castle. Soon enough, the old woman came bumbling out of the kitchen. 

Walking up to Katherine, the nanny scooped the princess up. “Yes, my lady?” Agatha asked, holding Katherine tight. “What seems to be the issue.”

“Tonio’s in a tree!” Katherine all but screamed, catching the attention of the other servants milling about. Agatha sighed, and set Katherine down. “I told him you’d be mad, but I’m worried he’s gonna fall!” Katherine added. “Please get him down from there, he has a cigar!” 

Agatha hurried off towards the garden faster than Katherine had ever seen her move. She stared in awe at her caretaker’s speed, not moving. Then, she heard the servants talking. 

“...bastard son… whore of a wife…” one maid said, grabbing a basket of laundry.

“...wouldn’t be upset… if he fell…” another commented. 

They had to be joking, right? Right. They’d all be terribly upset if Tonio got hurt. Katherine tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong, even though she knew it was. She broke into a sprint, running back towards the royal garden. 

There, still in the tree, cigar in hand, was her brother. Agatha was standing directly under the tree, arms crossed. “Young prince, don’t make me call your father,” Agatha threatened, but it wasn’t working. Prince Antonio made it crystal clear that he didn’t intend to move. Katherine walked up besides Agatha, and grabbed the woman’s skirts. “What’s the matter, my lady?” Agatha asked, not taking her eyes off of Tonio. 

“Agatha, what’s a bastard?” Katherine asked, causing the older woman to choke on her breath. “Also, what’s a whore? Cause I heard some servants talking… an’ they used those words to talk ‘bout Tonio and Mama!” Katherine said in her childish honesty. 

The nanny reached out and pulled a complaining Tonio from the tree, grabbing the cigar from him as well. “My lady, I’ll have to talk with your mother about that. Come now, we ought to tell her as fast as we can.” The two girls headed towards the throne room, Antonio struggling against Agatha’s grip. “And Prince Antonio?” 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t think I’ll forget this… event.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a newer style of writing for me, so let me know through your lovely critiques/comments/keyboard smashes!
> 
> AnD A S ALWAYS   
> P E A C E O U T B O Y S C O U T S


End file.
